


Tali's Weightful Revenge

by DiegoSandiego



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, BBW, Body Expansion, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Rape, Revenge, Torture, Unwilling, Weight Gain, huge ass, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoSandiego/pseuds/DiegoSandiego
Summary: It is said that love finds you in the most unlikely places, and with a person you least expect. As was the case with a certain dashing space commander and a certain Quarian admiral. However, she's not Quarian admiral who you might think. Out of Jealousy and spite, Tali decides to get her revenge, now that she has the opportunity.





	Tali's Weightful Revenge

Rannoch a place of harmony and piece had come a long way since the reaper war. The Quarian society was growing fast within their homeworld. Many were thrilled at what they might discover and what new opportunities might present them.

It is said that love finds you in the most unlikely places, and with a person you least expect. As was the case with a certain dashing space commander and a certain Quarian admiral.

However, she's not Quarian admiral who you might think. After the war commander, Shepard grew close to Admiral Daro'Xen.

 

This was surprising for everyone, especially for Tali. News of their relationship soon became public, many were skeptical and believed it was nothing more than a wild tabloid rumor. But as their relationship grew, more people started to take notice. It wasn't too long after the loving duo walked down the aisle, took their vows and got married.

 

Now the loving couple lives out their lives in a chaotic maelstrom of perverted delight. Xen came to discover that Shepard enjoyed feeding her to the point that she was rapidly gaining weight in all the right places. Soon but surely Xen was developing a nice round pear figure. Xen had never had much extra padding, she didn't mind all that much, as long as it made her husband happy. The more Shepard fed her the bigger she got. Over the course of their two-year marriage, Xen had grown rapidly all around reaching the point of near immobility.

 

The only thing recognizable of the woman where her two huge ass cheeks that were like a pair of yoga balls, filled with jiggly butt fat.

Her belly looked like a giant torpedo towering over the rest of her fat body. Her arms had become thick and barely stuck out of her body. Her legs were close to being absorbed into her lower pelvis and butt. There was hardly any trace of the woman she’d once been within the amorphous balloon of flesh.

 

It got to the point where Sheppard had to manually roll her around their house. He didn't mind it, at least gave him an excuse to get some forced exercise. They had to renovate their house numerous times in order to make it suitable for Xen's massive size. All of their door frames were rounded out making it a lot easier for Shepard to move her room to room.

 

He took it upon himself to help his wife attend to her daily needs. Such as feeding her, bathroom duties and bathing her. In fact, their tub resembled more of a small pool than it did a tub. Xen enjoyed being washed by her husband. Mainly because it had become one of their favorite places to have sex.

 

"Ready for another go?" Shepard coyly remarked.

Xen was sweating up a storm and trying to catch her breath. She may have been tired from their last intimate moment yet she was still game for another pleasurable fuck. "Sure thing dear, this time don't hold back!"

Shepard chuckled "Now that's more like it" he walked behind her to her magnificent rump. Shepard sank his hand impossibly deep into the soft, warm booty. Spreading her buttocks exposing her twitching pucker. "A hungry one aren't you?" Shepard rubbed and circled his thumb around the Quarian's smushy rectum. "You've gotta earn it first"

 

The sensation drove Xen wild. Her moans grew louder as Shepard shoved his thumb into the woman's keister. To his delight, and the inside felt as warm and soft just the way he liked it. Shepard gave her ass a nice loud smack causing a wave of fat to jiggle violently before his eyes

 

A part of Xen wanted to tense up, another part wanted to relax and take it all in. She would of have thought of all the times she had been fucked she'd gotten used it by now. Shepard sank both of his hands onto his wife's immense cheeks and finally, inserted his hefty member inside of her, letting her ass hole take it all the way in. Raw pleasure cascaded through Xen's body as she felt her husband's thick member press inside her. Shepard started it off slow, gently, rocking his hips back and forth building momentum. He could feel her inner walls start to quiver as they constricted and pulsated around his length.

 

Her fat boobs wobbled and sloshing as she viciously rocked back and forth. Shepard let out a loud shameless moan. He loved fucking her ass the most. Not only did he enjoy penetrating her rear he absolutely loved Feeling her massive wet cheeks jiggle and wobble as they slammed into his pelvis.

 

"Feels good doesn't it dear?" Xen asked delightfully

He actually had to restrain himself from letting the fun end so quickly. Shepard slowed in his thrusting, making them deeper and longer, spreading apart Xen's ass further to the base of his cock could press right against the hole. As time passed tension between the two had grown.

"keelah Shepard I can’t hold on for much longer" Xen cried out.

As much as Shepard didn't want to admit it the pressure was getting to him as well. He quickened his pace, pushing his cock in and out

With both of them at their limit, Shepard finally, released himself inside of her, overshadowing Xen with his own moan of ecstasy.

Shepard now all exhausted fell onto Xen's soft lush behind. He spread his arms around them and sank himself in-between her cheeks. "I wish I could stay here forever"

"Who's to say you can't my love?" Xen replied while panting.

Shepard groaned and got up "The alliance needs my assistance, nothing you should be worried about" He began to roll Xen gently out of the tub.

"You're not going out there saving the galaxy again now are you," Xen asked

Shepard chuckled "You know good and well those days are behind me." He dried off his body and began to do the same to his wife "All I got to do is yell at some dumb bureaucrats and prove them wrong"

Water slowly began to drip and drop from all the hidden layers of fat from Xen's lovely plump body, leaving behind a wet trail from the bathroom to the bedroom.

 

"Can't you do that via holo-chat?" Xen complained.

"I'm afraid not. They need me there in person." Shepard replied while pulling up his pants "the alliance knows good and well just how intimidating I can be. Having me there will further prove their point"

Even though Shepard and Xen were happily retired and living off the royalties from war. Shepard was always open for interviews, TV appearances as well as helping the alliance in any way he could.

Xen felt disappointed. She loved having Shepard around and caring for her. She understood the importance of duty. She was a former admiral after all. "How long will you be gone?"

Shepard pulled on his old Alliance uniform "I can't say for sure. Wouldn't be more than a few days"

"A few days? You know I cannot be left alone that long" Xen cried out in concern.

Shepard knelt before his wife and placed his hand under her chin "Hey relax dear I got you covered"

To their surprise, their doorbell ran loudly echoing across their apartment. "Right on time," Shepard said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

As the door swung open Shepard was greeted by an all too familiar "face" from his past. She stood proudly sporting a skin-tight environmental suit covered by dark purple fabric.

"Tali I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice" Shepard spoke as he gave his old friend a hug.

 

"It's nothing Shepard, I'm always glad to help" Tali replied as she accepted her former commander's hug. Like many of Shepard's former crew, they had formed a strong bond for one another during their time of service. It was that bond that kept everyone strong and alive over the many challenges and hardships they faced. It was pretty much inevitable once you get that many people stuck on a ship for months on end you'd are bound to develop feelings for at least somebody.

 

Tali didn't just fall in love with just anybody. Her heart was smitten the moment Shepard had saved her life from Seren's goons, all those years ago. Her feelings towards him had only grown stronger once he had taken her in and helped her grow as a person during her pilgrimage. As well as defended her on her trial when nobody else would have. As a naive young woman, she feared what Shepard might think of her if she had told him how she truly felt. She didn't want to risk the friendship they had built. Besides what were the odds that a man like him would ever fall in love with a Quarian?

 

As it would turn out it was very likely seeing as Shepard had grown an affection for Daro'Xen of all people. Once they actually got married it destroyed Tali from the inside. Now years later she holds a deep regret over her decision.

 

"This should only take a few days I'm sure you can manage." Shepard spoke as he directed Tali to their bedroom "You know how she can be once she's left unattended"

 

"Right, you got nothing to worry about Shepard I'll take good care of her"

 

"Excellent! that's what I wanted to her" Shepard replied

As Tali entered the room she was surprised to see the former admiral had gained a lot more weight since the last time she had seen her. It was clear Shepard had some sort of fetish or attraction for big overweight women. Seeing as the Xen Tali knew was a very strict woman about her weight and diet. It would seem as if the love towards Shepard had made her blind. Had things been a lot different Tali could have suffered the same fate as Xen.

Perhaps Tali had dodged a bullet by not marrying the man of her dreams. However, it didn't change the fact how she still felt about him. And what could have been?

 

 

"Since when did you start carrying a purse?" Shepard curiously asked.

Tali glanced down at her purple striped purse which matched the style and color of her hood "Oh, this? it's nothing, figured I'd bring some entertainment to pass the time"

"Well it suit's you, Who knows how handy that would have been during battle" Shepard Joked

 

Tali couldn't help but giggle. Xen wasn't too pleased with what she was seeing. Not only was she mad that Tali was the person taking care of her but she didn't like the way how she was caressing Shepard's arm "Shouldn't you be going, Shepard? I wouldn't want you being late"

Shepard glanced at his watch "It was nice catching up with you Tali, but I better leaving" He walked towards his wife and planted a kiss on her visor.

"Alright girls, you two have some fun!" Shepard said jokingly as he left the apartment.

Tali turned her full attention towards Xen "Don't worry Shepard we will"

 

Silence filled the room as the two rivals stared down one another. Tali and Xen never got along with each other, even before the marriage. To Tali Xen was nothing more than a leach, sucking everything in her path. Leaving nothing for others and only thinking for herself. During her time as an Admiral, she had taken drastic actions on preserving and creating new technology over improving and saving the lives of her own people.

 

Exactly why Shepard loves this woman is beyond Tali's understanding and comprehension. Nonetheless, she is now tasked with taking care of this disgusting creature whether she likes it or not.

 

However what Xen doesn't know is that Tali has her own way of taking care of people. Especially those who she's jealous of.

Xen could tell Tali was planning something just from the look of her eyes "I know we have had our differences in the past, but whatever you are planning on doing I'll have you know Shepard will not be pleased!"

 

Tali walked towards the bed Xen was nesting on "But Shepard's not here now is he?" Xen's heart began to race as Tali climbed on top of the bed "meaning I can have as much fun with you as I want"

What happened next caught Xen completely off guard. With all of Tali's strength and might she push rolled Xen on her massive fat stomach.

"Tali you bosh'tet! what the hell do you think you're doing?" Xen yelled out.

However, Tali didn't pay much thought to Xen's comment as she was too busy digging into her purse. Xen could barely turn her head, but what she saw from the corner of her eye terrified her. Tali pulled out a large thick Turian cock shaped vibrator.

"I figured this is suitable for your size, wouldn't you think? Tali joked as she examined the vibrator before kneeling at Xen's level. She reached down to stroke her huge phat pussy "I always thought you were a huge cunt but look at you now"

Xen desperately tried to kick Tali with her small stumpy legs to no effect "Don't you dare put that repulsive thing inside my body"

 

All Tali could do was laugh at Xen's miserable attempt. "Oh have the mighty have fallen," Tali said as she activated the vibrator before pushing in the phallic device into the former admirals moist, warm, and needy cunt. It sent waves of pleasure through her whole body. As much as Xen wanted to hold back she couldn't prevent herself from moaning.

"Was this all worth throwing away your career? Your respect? Your authority?" Tali continued.

Xen could hardly process her own thoughts. The damn vibrator was driving her pussy absolutely insane "Take this disgusting thing out at once!" Xen was not used to playing with vibrators or sex toys. It was such an odd and alien feeling for her. She didn't have much need for them especially now that she has Shepard.

Tali gave the vibrator a little wiggle and jerk here or there just to watch her moan "c'mon now you're enjoying yourself, aren't you? I wouldn't want to interrupt"

As much as Xen tried she couldn't come up with a reason as to why Tali was torturing her. They were not friends by any means and they had their differences for sure. "Why are you doing this Tali?"

Tali was taken back by her comment. "Why? Isn't it obvious? You stole Shepard from me!" She turned to face her. "You don't deserve him! I've been through hell and back fighting countless battles with this man, I've always been there for him during his highs and lows"

Tali cried out in frustration as she poked Xen's visor. "And yet he chooses you over me" she adjusted the speed and pace of the vibrator, turning it to its absolute fullest "For that, you'll have to pay!"

Xen's pussy pulsed and her lustful moans grew louder and louder. The pressure within her was growing stronger. The fat on her massive body jiggled and Wobbled comically causing the sweat to fly everywhere like a wet dog. Tali couldn't quite explain it but her eyes were glued to Xen's exposed jiggly boobs. It was as if time had slowed down, as the two boulders pressed against one another, as well as bounced up and down from her massive gut.

Tali stretched out her arms and let out soft yawn "Well I'm pooped; I think I'll call it a night. Had a long and important day at work being an admiral and all"

Xen's heart sank as she watched Tali walk out of the room "Wait where are you going? You can't just leave me like this! Get this thing out!"

Tali placed her hand on her ear "Sorry I cannot hear you over all the loud buzzing" she replied mockingly as she turned off the lights. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it for what I have planned for you tomorrow"

 

Xen was furious, there was no way Tali could get away with this. Once Shepard hears what she's done to her there's no saying what Shepard might do to Tali. Xen just doesn't understand as to why Tali would risk the relationship she had built Shepard over torturing her.

Knowing good and well that she will lose the chance of ever winning the man's heart.

It was moments like these where Xen regretted being nearly immobile. Had her arms not been short and almost sucked into her own body, she could have easily removed the torturous vibrator without a sweat.

As the night went on Xen hardly had a chance to sleep. Her bountiful assets jiggled and sent a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Xen continued to have multiple orgasms during the course of the night. Wetting the bed with sweat and female cum. She desperately hoped that the vibrator would run out of juice, but it never did.

In the following morning, Xen was rudely awoken by the sound of loud bangs. As the noise grew closer it became a lot louder and more recognizable. Tali kicked in the door smashing two large frying pan lids. "Good morning! How’s my favorite pig doing?" she jokingly asked as she walked closer.

Xen who was still barely awake couldn't quite tell if she was still dreaming or truly awake. Tali jumped on the bed and looked at her victim "my, my you made quite a mess. Shepard will not be pleased that's for sure"

Tali knelt down and carefully pulled out the slimy vibrator from Xen's wet pussy. Her cunt had become so numb that she couldn't feel the damn thing being pulled out. The vibrator was completely covered from tip to toe by thick womanly juices. Out of disgust Tali quickly tossed the vile thing to the side. "I hope you're well-rested Xen, because today I have a lot more planned for you"

 

Tali was expecting some sort of muddled response followed by garbled swearing. But instead, all she could hear was the sound of synthesized snoring coming from Xen's visor.

With a powerful slap, Tali's hand collided and shook Xen’s plump rear "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

 

She didn't feel the pain at first but then it spread. It felt as if her bottom were on fire. It didn't take long for Xen to fully awake as Tali continued to spank her. She rubbed Xen's soft pillowy ass for few seconds before she slapped her fat booty again, giving her a good hard squeeze after. "You've been a naughty girl Xen. It's time you got a proper spanking" Tali said as she was about to deliver another hard blow to Xen's sensitive soft rump.

"That's enough! Stop! I'm awake" Xen cried out in pain and lust.

Tali slapped her ass again. She let out a long moan "You expect me to believe that?."

Xen bit her lip hard as another stroke fell across her cheek. Tali smacked Xen with all the strength she could muster, all the while plunging deeper into the former admiral's fat balloony flesh. Leaving behind a pink three-fingered handprint that quickly formed were Tali had roughly spanked her.

As time went on the spanking slowed down and became less frequent. Xen could tell Tali's hands were growing tired.

"What's the matter Tali? Is my bum too much for you to handle?" Xen asked jokingly.

Tali was pissed that her punishment wasn't working "Don't think you're getting off that easy" She said as she dug into her purse and pulled out a hand full of dildos and vibrators in various different sizes. Tali plunged her hands deep into the fast layers of Xen's sore ass flesh and pulled her cheeks to the side. "Let's see just how many of my toys we can fit in"

Xen's ass hole tensed up tightly as Tali made her comment. As the first dildo was making its way in, Tali struggled to make any progress. Each tug and push tingled her sensitively dry womanly prostate. It was an odd mix of both pain and pleasure.

“Damn it! It’s too dry and tight” Tali cried out in frustration. She didn’t think about taking any lubricate with her, so she’ll now have to improvise.

Tali forcefully grabbed Xen’s huge nipple and gave it a tight squeeze. Her actions caught Xen completely off guard. She had never been milked before it was a sensation unlike any other. Her lustful moans echoed across the room.

Tali applied the wet milk on the tip of the phallic dildo and around Xen’s hole. With a light push, she was able to insert the object without a sweat. “One down four to go”

 

Xen couldn’t believe what Tali was planning do “Are you insane?! There is no way you are going to fit that many in my hole. You’re going to break me!”

The vengeful Quarrian dug her fingers into Xen’s ass hole and spread it as wide as she could. “Oh, I hardly doubt that” She replied while inserting a vibrator inside Xen’s chocolate factory. “Lucky for you, you’re as is as stretchy as rubber”

With each newly inserted dildo, Xen’s butt hole was testing its limits. By the end of it, she was able to fill up Xen’s stretchy rectum with two dildos and three vibrators. Tali rolled Xen back to her sitting position, allowing all of the toys to slowly and painfully slide deeper inside her.

 

"I bet you’re hungry Xen." Tali said as she got up and left the room only to return with a huge hose that was connected in some sort of odd machine “A woman of your size needs to be fed properly.”

Xen was indeed starving but she quickly lost her appetite as she saw what Tali were pouring into the machine. A large bag of Dextro based varren pet food. She felt absolutely disgusted, there was no way in hell she was going to eat that.

Tali walked towards the fat excuse of a Quarian and began to forcefully attach the end of the hose her visor. “There! Nice and snug, let’s just see how much bigger you’ll get” Tali said jokingly as she walked back towards the machine. “I’m sure Shepard won’t mind a few extra twenty or fifty pounds?”

After a minute, something started to be pumped into Xen fast. But she could not talk because her visor was connected to the hose. Her stomach lurched suddenly; she felt the food start to rush back up her throat. She managed to swallow it down, just barely.

 

She tried her best to not swallow the food that was being forcefully pumped into her, that was of course until it started to feel pleasuring. Her belly was beginning to get slightly bigger than it already was, and she felt like she was going to puke.

Another loud moan filled the room and her body grew to some extent, Xen is stuffed beyond belief, but she couldn’t stop. She had no choice, no opportunity to stop her light swelling. The weight of her belly began to succumb to gravity and started to lean towards Xen's widespread stumpy legs, the immense weight of her already massive belly pressed against her plump vagina causing her to moan in pleasure.

As time went on, the Quarian mass of flesh pushing out from within her in all directions as her body was gradually turned into a massive sack of blubber. Tali had hoped that Xen would just swell up into a huge round ball, but instead, she continued to expand into an obese mess, while still retraining her original shape and size.

 

As Xen’s stomach gurgled and creaked it was showing signs of her reaching her limit. “Let’s get that hose off you,” Tali said as she walked towards the ballooning quarrian “As much as I hate you I wouldn’t want you to explode.”

She climbed on the soft pile of womanly flesh, desperately trying to keep her balance as she made her way closer towards Xen’s puffy masked face.

Once the hose came off Xen was relieved and grateful that the torture seemed to be finally over. “You’ll pay for this Tali! In more ways, you could ever imagine”

“Oh please like anyone will find out,” Tali said menacingly as she reached into her purse and pulled out two small syringes. One that contained a heavy dose of amnesia, the other a tranquilizer sedative.

Xen was confused “What the hell are you talking about?”

Tali inserted both of the needles into Xen’s fat neck “I made sure our fun time together will only be remembered by me, and me alone”

“This isn’t over! This isn’t……..” The anger in Xen’s eyes slowly faded into that of calmness.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tali would continue to torture the helpless blob as she slept. Granted it wasn’t nearly as fun as it was when she was awake but Tali still got a kick out of it. As the evening drew closer Tali made sure to cover up her tracks, leaving no signs of her wrongdoings.

 

Once Shepard got back he was exhausted from his travels. He placed his right hand on a scanner on his front door and stepped in. On his way in he bumped into Tali who was just leaving.

“I hope Xen didn’t cause you any trouble,” Shepard asked.

Tali zipped up her purse, desperately trying to hide all the dildos and vibrators it contained. “Not at all Shepard, we had a wonderful time”

“That’s good to hear perhaps you could watch her again sometime?” Shepard said as he walked her towards the door.

Tali gave it some thought. How could she not resist the urge to torment her once more “Sure thing Shepard Just give me a call”


End file.
